Retransmitiendo
by makesomenoiise
Summary: -Angelina avanza, pasa la quaffle a Katie y ésta a mi futura esposa, Alicia Spinnett... -Contrólese, Jordan-gruñe Minerva divertida. -¿Ha visto el tanto que acaba de marcar mi novia, McGonagall? -No soy tu novia, Jordan-replica Alicia. -Todavía.


**Amo a Lee Jordan**. En la saga a penas aparece un par de veces, pero a mí me encanta. Opino que él y los gemelos Weasley forman los nuevos Merodeadores de Hogwarts.

Pero sobretodo, me encanta como comentarista en los partidos de quidditch. El cómo irrita a McGonagall y cómo su espontaneidad provoca que la gente tenga un gran aprecio por él.

Que sí, joder. ¡Que viva Lee Jordan!

* * *

**RETRANSMITIENDO**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Nieva. Los fríos copos de nieve caen sobre el césped perfectamente pulido del campo de quidditch. El viento azota duramente los aros, provocando que se tambaleen débilmente.

Pero no es impedimento.

No para dos casas rivales que llevan demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento. No para Gryffindor y Slytherin. No para el partido que decidirá qué casa se lleva la Copa de quidditch. No, en esos tiempos, no importa el viento, ni la nieve, ni la poca visibilidad del campo.

No, sólo importan las ganas, el valor, el coraje, el enfrentamiento. Y, por supuesto, Lee Jordan.

Se coloca en su asiento tras apartar la fina capa de nieve que lo cubre, esa posición que le ofrece una visión privilegiada del partido. Respira el frío aire y éste le llega directo a los pulmones. Su último partido, el decisivo. Hoy tendrá la oportunidad de retransmitir la victoria de su casa, o su derrota.

Tras él se colocan los profesoras, McGonagall muy cerca de él, como siempre, esperando impaciente sus comentarios subjetivos para pedirle al instante algo de seriedad, algo de objetividad.

Y a Lee le encanta McGonagall, le encanta irritarla con su labor como comentarista, le encanta que se ponga roja mientras le grita que debería retransmitir el partido de forma más objetiva, no siempre a favor de Gryffindor, su casa. Va a echarla de menos cuando se vaya.

A Minerva McGonagall no le gusta el quidditch, de hecho, lo aborrece, pero le resulta algo más divertido desde que Lee Jordan es comentarista. Ya no le cuesta tanto perder un periodo indefinido de tiempo pasando frío y observando como dos equipos luchan por una estúpida pelota, la snitch dorada. Tal vez por eso no echa a Lee Jordan de su labor, porque en el fondo le gustan esos comentarios ingeniosos que sólo a él se le pueden ocurrir.

Y Dumbledore lo sabe, desde el primer partido retransmitido por Lee Jordan, tras el cual se encontró a Minerva con una gran sonrisa en los labios después de haber disfrutado por fin del quidditch. Por eso hace oídos sordos cuando Severus va a su despacho enfurecido, exigiendo cambiar de comentarista.

- Lee es muy original, Severus. Tiene una forma distinta de ver las cosas – comenta tranquilo, con ese temple que lo caracteriza -. ¿Una gragea?

Y Lee se lo pasa bomba, como un crío con juguetes nuevos. Porque el equipo lo apoya, porque tiene a todas las gradas metidas en el bolsillo, independientemente de la casa que sean, salvo los Slytherins, claro.

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

Fred y George Weasley lo saludan desde el campo, sus grandes aliados, sus grandes apoyos. Sonríe y saluda alzando los guantes de color rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor. Todo el equipo le dedica, al menos, una mirada. Incluida Alicia Spinnet, la Gryffindor por la que lleva años suspirando, pero a la cual le gusta hacerse de rogar. Pero Lee no tiene mayor problema en ello, si hay que rogar, se ruega.

Hace crujir sus dedos y se prepara para comentar. Sonríe. Siente el viento azotar su cara, y se siente algo imbécil por la cantidad inmensurable de capas que cubren su cuerpo, aunque está contento de poder llevar la bufanda de Gryffindor al fin, con orgullo.

- Retransmitiendo, retransmitiendo – comienza toqueteando el ampliador de voz, quejas se escuchan desde las gradas. _Bien, me oyen_ -. ¿Estáis todos preparados para el increíble partido que se juega hoy?

El sí generalizado proveniente de las gradas le saca una sonrisa.

- Por una parte tenemos al maravilloso, al único, al inigualable, al mejor equipo que jamás se ha visto en Hogwarts, el…

- Jordan – lo corta McGonagall. _Esto va a ponerse interesante._

- ¡Gryffindor!

Las gradas aplauden, gritan, silban, vitorean, mientras los integrantes del equipo saludan desde el campo.

- ¿De verdad tengo que estropear este momento hablando de Slytherin? – pregunta Lee a McGonagall, aún utilizando el amplificador, las gradas ríen.

- Sí.

- Bueno pues, en el otro equipo, el equipo que va a ser derrotado esta tarde, aquellos que juegan sucio, que hacen trampas para ganar, que…

- ¡Jordan! Haga el favor…

- No se sulfure, McGonagall. Usted siente ese precioso culito que tiene en el asiento y disfrute…

De haberse tratado de otro alumno, aquella falta de respeto hubiera supuesto una expulsión inmediata. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, es Lee Jordan, y Minerva siente un gran afecto y preferencia por el Gryffindor alborotador y simpático que retransmite los partidos, en cuyo corazón no existe la maldad, sólo comentarios ingeniosos y cierto desprecio por las serpientes.

- Slytherin – murmura Lee rodando los ojos.

Los aplausos vuelven a llenar el espacio mientras los integrantes del equipo se vitorean a sí mismos. Crabbe y Goyle chocan sus barrigas cerveceras; Draco lanza besos por doquier; Marcus Flint se aplaude a sí mismo; Adrian Pucey levanta los brazos simulando, según cree Lee, una sacudida eléctrica; Bletchley y Vaiser se dedican a gritar como poseídos.

La profesora Hootch se coloca en el centro del campo, deteniendo todo movimiento. Lee se frota los dedos, tose ruidosamente esperando impaciente a dar el grito de inicio al que está acostumbrado.

Hootch sopla el silbato.

- ¡Que dé comienzo el partido! – grita Lee emocionado, provocando que los profesores se tapen los oídos, escandalizados – Y allí van, las serpientes tienen la quaffle, Filch, es decir, Flint se la pasa a Pusy, digo, Pucey. Pero ahí va Angelina, ¡vamos mujer! La atrapa en el aire, ¡así se hace, Gryffindor!

McGonagall rueda los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Angelina avanza, se la pasa a Katie y ésta, rápida como la luz a mi futura esposa Alicia… Y… Y… ¡Sí! ¡Tanto para Gryffindor!

Las gradas rugen y Lee celebra con ellos.

- Contrólese, Jordan – advierte McGonagall.

- Profesora, ¡ha visto qué tanto ha marcado mi novia! Ha sido alucinante…

- No soy tu novia, Jordan – Alicia ha pasado cerca de las gradas para recordárselo, aunque una sonrisa divertida inunda su rostro.

- Todavía – recuerda Lee por el amplificador -. Continuamos. La quaffle en manos de serpientes, se acercan al marcador, Katie obstaculiza el paso… ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Falta, profesora Hootch! ¡Falta!

McGonagall sacude la cabeza, divertida. El partido continúa, a pesar de las exigencias de Lee por el codazo que ha recibido Katie por parte de Goyle, que, sin duda, era falta.

Los minutos pasan. Los puntos son inestables. Tan pronto Gryffindor lleva la delantera, como la lleva Slytherin. Lee fija la vista en Harry Potter, buscador del equipo, esperando que encuentre pronto la snitch dorada. _Joder, Potter, vamos._

- Mi Alicia con la quaffle, se acerca rápida como el viento a los aros de Slytherin. Bletchley la espera como fiera a la presa… Vaiser se acerca a Alicia… ¡Bludgerazo de Fred Weasley! ¡Bien hecho, colega! ¡Pusy, es decir, Pucey se acerca…! ¡Como vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer te mato, serpiente!

Las gradas ríen y se tapan la boca con preocupación al ver que Alicia casi cae de la escoba por la fuerte sacudida propinada por Adrian Pucey.

- ¡Malfoy y Potter a la par, señores! – grita Lee acercándose al borde de la grada – Todo está decidido, ¿quién será el primero que pose sus dedos alrededor de la codiciada snitch? – un incomprensible silencio se produce en el ambiente - ¡Vamos Potter!

El campo parece detenerse mientras Draco y Harry luchan mano a mano por coger la snitch, los alumnos, en sus respectivas gradas, se inclinan inconscientemente en sus asientos, esperando el momento de gritar de alegría, o llorar de decepción.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos… - murmura Lee.

McGonagall no entiende demasiado de la situación, pero se divierte de ver a Lee Jordan consumido por los nervios, portando ese gracioso gorro con cabeza de león, mordiéndose las uñas, intrigado, deseoso. El salto de Lee sobresalta a toda la grada de profesores.

- ¡Potter tiene la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana!

Y la felicidad lo consume, comienza a saltar mientras las gradas vitorean a Gryffindor, y al comentarista.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Viva Gryffindor!

Se incorpora, abraza a McGonagall provocando que ella también salte de alegría. La besa en la mejilla y la levanta en brazos.

- ¡Alégrese, McGonagall! ¡La copa es nuestra!

Minerva ríe dejándose llevar por la alegría de su alumno favorito. Y observa sonriente cómo se aleja a festejar la victoria con su casa.

Lee baja las escaleras prácticamente volando. Se abalanza a la masa de alumnos Gryffindor que están agrupados en el centro, vitoreando a Harry Potter, a Oliver Wood, a todos los integrantes del equipo. Encuentra a Alicia y sonríe, se dirige a ella y la besa.

Ella, sorprendida, corresponde al beso durante unos segundos, luego, bruscamente, se aparta y lo abofetea.

- Ni lo sueñes, Jordan.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – sonríe él antes de volver a besarla.

McGonagall observa la escena con diversión, maravillándose de su casa, sintiéndose orgullosa de ser la jefa de Gryffindor. Valentía, orgullo, determinación, constancia. Sí, se enorgullece de sus leones.

Dumbledore se acerca a ella, con esa sonrisa serena en el rostro, gritando y emocionado por la victoria de su casa predilecta en su interior como el propio Lee.

- Curioso muchacho, ¿no es así, Minerva?

Y Dumbledore sabe que no es necesario pronunciar su nombre, pues McGonagall sabe de sobra a quién se refiere.

- Efectivamente, Albus.

- Lástima que este sea su último partido…

- ¿Su último partido?

- ¿Es que no lo sabías? – pregunta Dumbledore, haciéndose el sorprendido – Este es el último partido retransmitido por Lee Jordan, Minerva. Recuerda que es su último año…

El rostro de McGonagall se vuelve plano, sin expresión alguna. Dumbledore sonríe y le coloca su brazo alrededor de los hombros.

- Me alegra saber que al menos has disfrutado del quidditch estos últimos cinco años, Minerva.

- Quién lo iba a decir, ¿verdad, Albus?

El director asiente y se aleja sonriente.

Curioso muchacho, ese Lee Jordan. Con una capacidad infinita de hacer sonreír a las personas, con un corazón tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho, con esa sonrisa insistente en el rostro, su buen humor, sus ingeniosos comentarios, su capacidad para hacer que Minerva se sienta interesada por el quidditch.

Pero Dumbledore sabe que, en el momento en el que Lee Jordan abandone Hogwarts, McGonagall no volverá a pisar el campo de quidditch, probablemente ni siquiera estará dispuesta a hablar de dicho deporte.

Porque Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, lo sabe todo.

* * *

Jamás había pensado escribir algo así. La inspiración ha surgido de pronto, mientras buscaba historias de Lee y no he encontrado ninguna en la que retransmita un partido. Estos momentos deberían permanecer en el recuerdo, supongo que no a todo el mundo le gustará Lee como comentarista, pero a los que nos encanta... ¡Deberíamos hacer algo! Yo propongo **más fics de Lee Jordan como comentarista**, ¡hagamos una comunidad! Si supiera cómo se hace, la haría^^

Y **Dumbledore**, ¿cómo puede existir alguien tan sumamente adorable e increíble sobre la faz de la tierra? Lo adoro, siempre lo sabe todo, pero deja que las cosas sucedan por su propio pie, sin intervenir. ¡Increíble este señor!

Ya me callo, necesitaba soltarlo. (:

Opinad!


End file.
